None.
None.
None.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sealing products and improved methods of application to provide an impenetrable and either permanent or easily removable durable, protective coating for a variety of surfaces or uses.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
A search of the prior art located the following United States patents which are believed to be representative of the present state of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,949, issued Sep. 1, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,647, issued May 3, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,117, issued Jun. 4, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,182, issued Aug. 27, 1996, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,618, issued Dec. 22, 1998. These references, however, suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages, as more specifically detailed below.
Numerous masking or coating compounds or methods are known in the field of art to seal or otherwise protect surfaces or finishes from undesired contact with processing or construction unrelated to the surfaces or finishes. These known compounds or methods, however, do not protect against penetration by foreign objects contacting or otherwise resting on the sealed surface and which become further forced into the surface by foot-traffic, accidental dropping, or similar external forces related to construction or repair activities taking place proximately to the sealed surface area. The sealed surfaces presented in the prior art are most suitable to temporarily protect against paint overspray, sun damage, or weather damage. These prior art surfaces, however, lack durability and require time consuming, separate applications for any associated release agents plus the protective surface for removable applications. The prior art application methods do not use individually portable application means, thus limiting their range and suitability for applications in close quarters.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an economical, durable multi-purpose surface coating.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a surface coating which is also quickly and easily applied to any surface in one application.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a surface coating which can be quickly and easily removed once the activity upon or around the surface, and which activity is being guarded against, has ceased.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a surface coating which can be permanently applied, depending upon the application, to guard against weather, water, sun damage, wind damage, or to provide specific desired benefits such as improved traction for wet surfaces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method to allow for portable self-contained applications of such surfaces using apparatus known in the art.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a surface coating which is impenetrable from most activities which would otherwise scrape, chip, gouge, crack, scar, dent, or discolor an unprotected surface.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a surface coating applicable to unfinished or finished surfaces including, but not limited to, porcelain, concrete, metal, stone, tile, glass, plastic, wood, or composite materials, regardless of the vertical or horizontal orientation of said finished surfaces.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a surface coating in order to avoid scratching, nicking, marring, chipping, staining, painting, and abrading unfinished or finished surfaces including, but not limited to, porcelain, concrete, metal, stone, tile, glass, plastic, wood, or composite materials.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are described with particularity in the claims attached to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the descriptive materials in which there are described various preferred embodiments of the invention. Other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description.
There are no drawing of the present invention.